LUV
by Selubaby
Summary: Kau adalah kekuatan terbesarku. Aku hanya memilikimu didunia ini. Jadi, saat kau pergi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Melepaskanmu atau mengejarmu? / SPECIAL HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE / HUNHAN FANFICT / BL / YAOI / Inspirasi by Apink - Luv / RnR please!


Summary : Kau adalah kekuatan terbesarku. Aku hanya memilikimu didunia ini. Jadi, saat kau pergi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Melepaskanmu atau mengejarmu?

p.s : kata – kata _Italic _adalah flashback

**ALL Luhan POV**

Tenang. Satu kata itu yang menggambarkan keadaan tempatku berada sekarang. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Tempat ini sangat indah, banyak terdapat pohon – pohon yang asri dan berbagai macam bunga – bunga. Rumput hijau yang menjadi tempat berpijak-ku saat ini pun terasa sangat lembut.

"Luhan." Aku sontak menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara seseorang yang terasa familiar untukku.

Terkejut, itu yang kurasakan saat melihat sosok yang sedang tersenyum dihadapanku. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa kuperintahkan.

"S-sehun." Bibirku mengucapkan sebuah nama. Nama dari orang yang sangat kurindukan. Akupun segera menerjangnya dengan pelukanku. Aku mendekapnya erat, menyampaikan padanya agar tidak pergi dari sisiku lagi. Ia membalas dekapanku dan mengelus punggungku lembut.

"Bogoshippo Sehunnie," ungkapku padanya. Ia membalasnya dengan kata 'nado' sembari mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Dia perlahan melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap dalam kemataku. Jujur, aku merindukan mata itu dan tatapan lembutnya.

"Saranghae Xiao Lu." Kata itu. Kata yang paling kurindukan keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah mengucap kata itu, ia mengecup keningku lama. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan perasaan yang ia sampaikan melalui kecupan itu. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan senyum itu lagi. Tapi, entah mengapa rasanya ia semakin menjauh dariku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku panik, tanganku mencoba menggapainya tapi, ia semakin jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku mulai merasa sekelilingku gelap, tidak ada lagi pohon yang asri ataupun bunga – bunga yang indah. Hanya ada kegelapan.

"Nado saranghae Sehunie," gumamku lirih, berharap ia dapat mendengarnya.

.

HunHan –SeLu-

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan memperhatikan sekitarku yang ternyata adalah kamarku sendiri. Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Hah~ mimpi itu lagi." Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes kala mengingat mimpi tadi. Mimpi yang selalu mendatangiku setiap malam. Aku menutup mataku sejenak, membiarkan liquid – liquid bening itu mengalir dipipiku.

"Sehunie, bogoshippo."

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjangku dan berjalan kearah dapur. Aku mengambil gelas dan menuagkan air kedalamnya. Aku meneguk air dalam gelas itu secara perlahan, menikmati sensasi sejuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingku dan mataku terhenti saat melihat ke sebuah pohon yang digantungi oleh banyak foto. Perlahan aku berjalan kearah pohon itu setelah meletakkan gelas yang kuminum diatas sebuah meja.

Tanganku meraba batang dipohon itu. Terasa kokoh seperti pohon pada umumnya walaupun sebenarnya pohon ini hanyalah replika. Tanganku beralih menggapai kesebuah foto yang menggantung disalah satu dahannya. Didalam foto itu terlihat aku bersama dengan Sehun –kekasihku- sedang menautkan tangan kami berdua, dengan latar pohon itu.

**.**

**.**

_Aku sedang menatap kearah kekasihku yang sedang asik menggantungkan foto – foto kami disebuah replika pohon yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana._

"_Sehunnie." _

"_Hmm," ia hanya membalas panggilanku dengan dengungan sedangkan tangannya masih bekerja menggantungkan foto – foto itu._

"_Sebenarnya untuk apa kau menggantungkan foto – foto itu di pohon? Kenapa tidak ditempel saja?" tanyaku bingung._

"_Apa kau tidak tau filosofi sebuah pohon?," tanyanya sembari menatapku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, karena aku benar – benar tidak tau._

"_Sebuah pohon bisa tumbuh besar dan kuat dari sebuah biji yang kecil. Jadi, aku menganggap pohon ini sebagai lambang cintaku padamu, yang berawa dari biji yang kecil menjadi besar dan bertambah kuat dengan kau yang selalu menyiram biji itu." Penjelasannya suskses membuat wajahku merona. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat wajahku yang memerah._

"_Kyeopta," ucapnya sambil mencubit pelan pipiku, aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku kesal kerana lagi – lagi Sehun berhasil membuatku merona._

_CHUP_

_Kurasakan bibir tipisnya mengecup bibirku. Tindakannya itu malah semakin membuat wajahku memerah._

"_Hei, ayo kita berfoto lagi lalu kita gantung didahan itu," ucapnya tiba – tiba dan menarik paksa lenganku untuk menghadap kearah kamera. Jari – jemarinya bertaut dengan jari – jemariku. Aku memandangnya yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera, akupun mengikutinya menghadap kearah kamera dan ikut tersenyum kearah kamera._

_JPRET_

**.**

**.**

Lagi – lagi tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku saat mengingat kenangan manis itu. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku kearah replika pohon yang masih terlihat kokoh.

"Apa cintamu masih sebesar dan sekuat pohon ini, Sehunnie?," tanyaku, berharap ia menjawab pertanyaanku ini.

.

.

Aku mengambil sebuah mantel berwarna biru dan memakainya. Setelahnya aku berjalan kearah sebuah pintu. Pintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman belakang rumahku – dulunya adalah rumahku dan Sehun-.

Udara dingin menerpaku saat tanganku berhasil membuka pintu itu. Langit masih terlihat sedikit gelap. Wajar saja sekarang masih pukul 5 pagi. Akupun membawa langkah kakiku kesebuah pohon dan duduk dibawahnya. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati udara yang masih segar dipagi hari. Ah~ andai Sehun ada disini pasti menyenangkan, harapku.

Aku membuka mataku dan tanpa sengaja mataku melirik kearah sebuah tulisan di pohon itu. Tanganku kubawa untuk meraba tulisan itu.

' **SH & LH '**

**.**

**.**

"_Sehunnie! Coba lihat ini," panggilku pada lelaki yang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah jemari telunjukku ke sebuah pohon yang sudah kuukir dengan tulisan singkatan nama kami berdua._

_Sehun terkekeh setelah membaca tulisanku, aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku bingung apakah ada yang lucu dari tulisanku itu?. Sehun menghentikan kekehannya dan mengusak rambutku lembut._

"_Mengapa kau tertawa?," tanyaku._

"_Tidak apa, hanya lucu saja kau menulis tulisa seperti itu terlihat seperti seorang yeoja." Jawabannya sukses membuatku kesal. Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Hey, memang hanya yeoja saat yang boleh melakukan hal – hal seperti itu?._

_CHUP_

_Kecupan Sehun sukses membuatku memerah. Astaga, dia senang sekali membuatku malu._

"_Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Lu, aku bisa saja menerkammu disini," ucapnya sambil terkekeh._

"_Ish, dasar mesum," umpatku. Akupun memutuskan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya, sedang ia mengelus rambutku lembut sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalaku. Sehun selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan lembut kepadaku membuatku merasa berharga dan membuatku semakin mancintainya. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku Sehun-ah._

**.**

**.**

Aku memejamkan mataku saat bayangan – banyanganku bersama Sehun melintas dipikiranku. Aku tidak menangis kali ini karena Sehun tidak suka melihatku menangis. Jadi, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menangisi kepergiannya lagi. Pasti dia sudah tenang disana. Tapi, Sehun aku merindukanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tau kau adalah alasan untukku terus bertahan hidup, jadi saat kau pergi aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Sehun-ah biarkan aku menyusulmu. Tunggu aku Sehun.

.

.

Aku berjalan kedapur dengan tatapan kosong, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk menemui Sehun. Aku mengambil gelas yang tadi kugunakan untuk minum dan memecahkannya. Aku mengambil salah satu dari kepingan kaca itu dan menggoreskannya di pergelangan tanganku, tepat di urat nadinya. Darah menetes dari pergelangan tanganku, tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun yang kupikirkan hanya Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Pandanganku memburam dan aku melihat didepanku Sehun tersenyum kearahku dan setelahnya gelap.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati pemandangan yang tidak asing bagiku. Suasana yang tenang. Pohon yang asri dan bermacam - macam bunga disekitarku. Rerumputan yang lembut. Tak lama kudapati sebuah lengan kekar memelukku dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh aku sudah tau siapa orang yang memelukku. Bibirku mengulas senyum tipis dan tanganku mengelus lengan seseorang yang memelukku.

"Kau benar – benar menyusulku, Lu?." Aku tersenyum semakin lebar saat mendengar suaranya. Suara orang yang sangat kurindukan. Orang itu Sehun. Dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap orang itu. Sehun tersenyum tampan dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum manisku.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukanmu Sehunnie."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Xiao Lu."

Sehunpun menautkan jari – jemari kami dan mengajakku pergi ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yang dimana hanya ada aku dan Sehun. Selamanya.

**Apa kau ingat? Waktu yg kita habiskan bersama,  
>Apa hatimu berdebar? Waktu itu kau adalah segalanya,<br>Sekarang, Aku hanya berfikir sesaat tentangmu,  
>Tidak bisakah kita kembali ke waktu itu?<br>Aku tidak bisa percaya, untuk sejenak  
>Cerita kita itu berakhir<strong>

**(Apa kau) Merindukanku?  
>(Apa kau) Merindukanku?<br>(Aku) Merindukanmu  
>Dalam ingatanku, kau<br>Kau hanya tetap di suatu tempat dalam ingatanku seperti itu  
>(Tidak akan pernah melupakanmu)<strong>

_( Apink – Luv indonesia translate )_

**END –**

**Epilog :**

**2 weeks ago**

Luhan tengah menunggu Sehun ditempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Taman bermain. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ia merasa kesal dengan kekasih pucatnya itu pasalnya ia telah menunggu sekitar setengah jam di taman itu dan kekasi pucatnya itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Luhan pun mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya dan men-dial nomor kekasinya itu.

"Yeob—"

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Kau tidak melupakan jajimukan? Aku sudah menunggumu ditaman kenapa kau belum datang juga?." Perkataan Sehun terputus karena kekasih manisnya itu menyambutnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung menjawab yang mana.

"Sabarlah Lu, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai. Mobilku tiba – tiba saja mogok ditengah jalan jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Mian, membuatmu menunggu." Jawab Sehun menyesal.

"MWO?! Kau berjalan kaki? Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja? Uh~ Sehunnie pasti lelah." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan akhir kekasihnya itu. Uh, Luhan pasti sangat menggemaskan membuatnya tak sabar bertemu rusa mungilnya itu. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Luhan diseberang jalan sana tengah mempoutkan bibirja dan tangannya yang masih memegan ponselnya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa – apa Lu, lagipula aku sebentar lagi sampai. Lihatlah aku berada diseberang jalan." Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumput dibawah kakinya dan menghadap kedepan. Didepan sana ia melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum kearahnya. Ia pun membalas senyuman itu. Dan saat lampu berganti menjadi hijau, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan dan mulai menyeberang. Tapi, naas ada sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju kencang kearahnya –mungkin pengemudi mobil itu tengah mabuk- dan..

BRAK!

Kecelakaan itu tidak dapat dihindari tubuh Sehun terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu didepan matanya sangat shock.

"SEHUN-AH!"

**END BENERAN – XD**

A/N : Jangan lupa review setelah membaca cerita ini ya ^^ . Silahkan beri saran dan kritik untuk cerita ini supaya kedepannya Cha bisa lebih baik lagi ^^. Gomawo para readers yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini~. Salam cinta dari HunHan :3 . See u~


End file.
